


I`ll Carry On

by elfffox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Series Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox
Summary: Сэм пишет письмо Дину и Кастиэлю, двум самым близким друзьям, которые были украдены из его жизни.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	I`ll Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I’ll Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642758) by [revior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior). 



_Дорогой Дин, дорогой Кас,_

_Думаю, это письмо для вас обоих. Я пишу это, потому что знаю, что у меня нет другого пути преодолеть это._

_Во-первых, я ненавижу вас обоих, ненавижу за то, что заставляете чувствовать все эти вещи, которые я никогда не хотел._

_Но даже если я скажу, что ненавижу вас, я люблю вас намного сильнее, чем ненавижу. Я не могу объяснить свои ощущения словами, но я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я чувствую._

_Я ненавижу вас обоих, потому что вы, ребята, просто не смирились с тем, что любили друг друга. Вы просто не можете понять это._

_Дин, я надеюсь, что сейчас ты в месте получше этого. Ты еще как заслужил это._

_Кас, я надеюсь ты можешь покинуть место, где сейчас находишься и направиться к Дину, потому что вы оба заслуживаете быть вместе вечно._

_Я уйду после этого, Думаю, куда-нибудь еще._

_Но я никогда не забуду вас. Вы всегда будете в моем сердце._

_С любовью,_

_Сэм._

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!! Пожалуйста, если вам понравилось, повзаимодействуйте с оригинальной работой.


End file.
